Breathless
by anjtheartistphantom stalks you
Summary: Danny is found in the bottom of a pool, shackled. No one has a clue as to what happened, they just knew they got there just in time. When Danny awakes, he doesn't know why he's in the hospital and why his wrists are sore. Rated T 'cause I don't have the story planned out like a smart person. No Phantom Planet, what would be the fun if there are no secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**I like Danny's point of view**

I didn't have much time left to think of a way out. Probably around 25 seconds or so. Thought I might die completely down there, all alone, chained up to the bottom of a murky abandoned pool, bound in ghost restraining shackles as my breath left me. I knew that when my lungs would start to fill with water, I would start violently shuddering, lasting for a mere five seconds until my life faded away, cold arms wrapping around my soul, pulling me into something called death. 20 seconds. I was thrashing around desperately, trying to somehow free myself, my movements becoming sluggish and my muscles burning. I saw the bubbles floating rapidly up as they escaped my clenched teeth. _This is it, _I though, _I am going to die. I am going to die where it'll take ages to find my soaked body. I am going to die without any goodbyes. Without an attempted rescue, without anyone who has a clue to what is taking place, save my killer. This is it._ My limbs felt like dead weights and I could barely even twitch a finger. Black spots clouded my vision and I felt faint, dizzy. Before my mind went blank, I saw the last of my precious air leave my lips, dancing to the surface that felt miles away.

**All my chapters are probably going to be short, that's how I do it on instagram. But I may update sooner. Irregularly. Thanks goes to those who reviewed my other story, ****_A Simply Catastrophic Event. _****I think I am pretty good at darker writing, now that I read this again. But, good for those who can't stand character death (meeee), there are more chapters coming, which tells you what? Yes, it tells you what you want. I saw a picture earlier that had Percy and Annabeth falling in tartarus (Rick is an evil genius), her reading a book and him drinking coffee. Somebody asked where Percy got it. The answer is Tarbucks, duh. I have my funny moments. according to me. sorry for the long author's notes, I like to talk to you people. Even if I haven't the slightest of who you are. **:3

**I am in your kitchen right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

I snapped my eyes open to a shining light in my face, bringing a hand p to shield my eyes. I realized I was lying on a table in a white room. Against the wall, I saw Sam, sitting and staring at an indiscernible spot on the floor. Her hair hung in front of her face and she sat so still, you could've mistook her for a statue.

"Where am I?" I asked her, sitting up. Immediately I was thrown onto my back as Sam tackled me into a hug.

"Danny!" She cried. Then her demeanor changed drastically and a fire lit her eyes. She punched me hard on the shoulder. "You just had to go and almost drown, didn't you. We thought you were dead!"

I pushed her away. "Where am I? Why would I be dead?" I rubbed my wrists, finding them sore.

"Danny, you're in a hospital. You almost drowned." I only remembered looking through the water to the surface. I closed my eyes tight in concentration.

"Are you okay?"

I looked back up to Sam's concerned expression. "Yeah, fine." I started to rub at my neck, it was hurting too. I looked down as I ran a hand across an aching wrist, shocked to see an ugly purple color encircling it. "Sam," I began, "What happened?"

She looked into my eyes and then to the tiles floor. "Tucker and I, well, we found you. You were lying at the bottom of an abandoned pool, chained." My eyes widened as the memories crashed back, everything faded out off sight for a moment and I swayed, clutching my head.

**I am only making the chapters of this story as long as the ones I post on Instagram.**

**I'm under your bed, cutting off your stuffed animals head's with my pocket knife.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_It was the dead of night. In a dark alley. Yeah, never good. I shot my ecto blasts and fought as hard as I could, but the ghosts kept coming, a never ending wave of guns and nets. I tired and one late duck had me on the ground. They roughly yanked me to my feet, binding me with purposefully tight cuffs, the cold metal digging into my wrists. I was marched to the old water park and stopped in front of the empty swimming pool, something silvery gleaming at the deep end. _

_"You have defied me one too many times and I will not stand for it." Said the leader, "Now I'd say it's time for the ultimate punishment." _

_"Haha yeah," I laughed nervously, "Uh, do any of you find this in any way extreme?" I asked the ghosts, glancing from time to time at the metal on the bottom of the pool. _

_They didn't answer, but I was grabbed roughly around the back of my neck and dragged over to the shining objects. When I saw them closely, I was horrified. There, bolted to the pool bottom, was a thick chain, on the end of which were restraints no doubt meant for me. I was shoved into the pool and, though I struggled, the shackles were forced tightly upon my wrists and neck. _

_I nervously smiled, "Are you really sure that you should do this? I—I mean, well—" _

_"Shut up. Just know you'll be gone soon." The leader gave a deep chuckle and floated off somewhere. Moments later, a torrent of water came from the sides of the pool. It filled up fast—a lot quicker than I would've imagined. In ten minutes, the water had risen to the logo on my chest. I yelled out, pleading to anyone, anything, but my voice didn't reach the ears of any. The water touched my chin and moments later, I took a deep breath, what I though my last breath, as the water covered my nose._

**Well, there ya have it. I had been procrastinating, but today I knew who the villain should be! It's a bit easy to guess, but I tried to keep it vague. Just tell me if there's anything I need to fix in any chapter and please tell me any ways to improve my writing!**

**I am in your shower putting all the soap on the floor... MUAHAHAHAHA! Slippery!**


End file.
